


Cake for Two

by fruitsudans



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Birthday Shinichi, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 07:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14539761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fruitsudans/pseuds/fruitsudans
Summary: It's Kaito's day off from work. Who else would he spend it with?





	Cake for Two

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday to the one and only Kudo Shinichi! Hope everyone enjoys! It's short, simple, and sweet!

Kaito awoke to sunbeams on his face and a familiar hand combing through his hair. He stirred and opened his eyes to see Shinichi softly smiling down on him. Kaito squirmed around until his head was on Shinichi’s lap.

“I’m still sleepy Shinichi. Five more minutes.” Nimble fingers continued to card through Kaito’s hair, eliciting a content sigh from the magician.

“Sorry, did I wake you? Your manager called and said you had today off. Feel free to sleep in.”

Kaito felt more awake after hearing that.

“Really? I’m off?” Kaito was working as a full time magician for the past year and was constantly on the move to different venues around Japan. Any day off was appreciated and well-spent with Shinichi.

Shinichi nodded. “Yes. Since you’re off, I’d like to spoil you today. Would you like to go on a date today? It would be my treat.”

“No.”

“No?” Shinichi’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

“No. I’ll treat babe. Let’s go on that date.”

Shinichi laughed and Kaito brought his head up to kiss his smiling lover.

* * *

Around an hour later, they were sitting at Poirot having their usual dishes. Kaito was biting into his sandwich while Shinichi was leisurely sipping on his juice. Shinichi was staring at Kaito as he ate, making Kaito feel nervous.

“Is there something on my face?” Shinichi turned red as he realized he was caught. 

“No. You’re just cute to look at. You must be really enjoying that sandwich.”

That in turn made Kaito blush. Kaito crossed his arms and looked away. 

“Shut up. It’s really good. Way better than that soup you had.”

“There was nothing wrong with my soup, excuse you.”

Azusa came up to their table holding a tray with several customers’ foods. She placed a small plate onto their table and smiled.

“Compliments of everyone here at Poirot! We hope you have a wonderful day.” She hurriedly walked off to serve more customers, leaving Kaito to stare at the food. It was a single slice of white cake.

“Ooooh. Lucky us, right Shinichi? Free cake!” Shinichi chuckled and pushed the plate towards Kaito.

“It’s all yours Kaito. Help yourself.”

Kaito’s eyes brightened as he zeroed in on the cake. He ate several forkfuls and even fed some bites to Shinichi. The two paid for their bill (Kaito paid of course. He promised!), and finally left the restaurant.

* * *

After doing some light grocery shopping, the two decided to take the long route home and walked through a nearby park. The weather was perfect and there was only a slight breeze, allowing children to fly kites all over. Shinichi and Kaito were sitting on a bench enjoying the colorful view and each others’ presence.

Kaito pointed towards the sky. “Hey, look at that Shinichi! Somebody has a Kid kite! Maybe I can make a kite out of the hang glider!”

After not hearing a response, Kaito turned and saw that Shinichi was no longer looking at the kite-filled sky, but directly at him. Kaito flicked Shinichi’s cheek, causing his concentration to be broken.

“Hey, the kites are up there you know.”

Shinichi gave Kaito a tender smile as he put an arm around the other’s waist. “I’m already looking at the best view of the park.”

Kaito tried to hide his slightly red face in his shoulder, making Shinichi lightly laugh. Kaito heard a light ringing sound to his left and saw that there was an ice cream vendor walking around with their cart. Kaito was about to stand up, but Shinichi placed a hand on his thigh.

“Why don’t you stay here and watch the groceries? I can grab you a cone.”

Kaito nodded and Shinichi stood up to walk over to the ice cream cart. Shinichi held up two fingers and the vendor handed him two cones. Shinichi returned and handed the chocolate swirl cone to Kaito while he kept the mint chip to himself. The two licked at their cones and peacefully continued to watch the kites in the sky.

“Shinichi-kun? Kaito-kun?”

The pair looked up to see Professor Agasa and Haibara Ai walking up to them. The professor waved cheerily while the younger girl had a half grin on her face.

The professor was scratching the back of his head as they finally approached the two. “Sorry Shinichi-kun, if I knew I’d see you today I would’ve brought it with me.”

“It’s alright Professor. I can pick it up later or tomorrow.”

Haibara looked at between Shinichi and Kaito. “How has your day been Kudo-kun?”

“It’s been good. I’ve been spending the entire day with Kaito. What are you two up to?

“I’m convincing the professor to take walks after every meal. This is me making sure that he’s going through with it.”

Kaito laughed as the professor scratched his cheek in embarrassment. Shinichi looked like he almost pitied the professor.

“Alright professor, we still have two more laps to do around the park.” Haibara gave a sly glance at Shinichi, “Besides, we should leave the two lovebirds alone on this special day.”

“Shut up Haibara.” said Shinichi with his arms crossed.  Haibara just smirked.

Professor Agasa smiled and waved. “Goodbye Shinichi-kun. Enjoy the rest of your day. We should have cake next time you’re over.”

Haibara turned to the professor with a frown. “The Detective Boys and Kudo-kun can have cake. You can watch us professor.”   

The professor sighed as Haibara dragged him away for another circuit around the park. Once again, Shinichi and Kaito were left alone on the bench to themselves.

“They didn’t invite me for cake.” said Kaito pouting. Shinichi laughed and kissed Kaito on the cheek.

“Would you like to go out for cake right now then?”

"We just had some at Poirot."

"And I told you this morning that I'm spoiling you today."

Kaito gave Shinichi a wary glance. "What's up with you today? Why are you acting so nice?"

Shinichi rolled his eyes. "Do you want cake or not?"

Kaito’s eyes lit up. “Of course I do!”

* * *

Shinichi pointed to something on the menu. “Two waters and one extra large slice of tiramisu please.”

“Coming right up sir.” The waitress took the menu left their table in an instant. Kaito reached over the table to hold Shinichi’s hand. He intertwined their finger together and sent Shinichi a playful grin.

“Ooooh tiramisu? No lemon for you?”

“That’s okay right? It’s sweet enough for you and it’ll have a coffee aftertaste for me.”

“God Shinichi you know me so well.”

The two fell into idle chatter until a bell announced customers walking into the store. Said customers walked over to their table after recognizing Shinichi. Suzuki Sonoko and Mouri Ran walked over with surprised looks on their faces. Sonoko was the first to speak up.

“Don’t tell me Kaito-kun forgot to get you cake Shinichi-kun.”

Ran nudged Sonoko on the hip. “Sonoko! They’re probably out on a date right now!”

“I didn’t forget anything, excuse you. Shinichi is treating _me_ out today.” said Kaito with a playfully offended look.

Ran raised an eyebrow at Kaito. “ _Shinichi_ is treating you today?”

“Yep. Isn’t he wonderful? I’m so lucky.”

Ran gave Shinichi a questioning glance, but Shinichi ignored it in favor of smiling at Kaito.

Sonoko pulled on Ran’s sleeve. “Hey Ran, Uncle’s cake is ready. We have to go now. See you two later. I expect to hear about everything Shinichi-kun.” Sonoko and Ran walked away and Shinichi rolled his eyes.

“Those two are always a handful.” Kaito laughed and the waitress finally came back with their cake and drinks.

* * *

Kaito was in the middle of feeding Shinichi a bite of the tiramisu when he felt a buzzing in his pocket. He quickly fed Shinichi before whipping his phone out and checking the message. Kaito’s eyes widened as he scrolled down the text.

_Sorry for interrupting your date, but what did you get Shinichi as a birthday present? Sonoko and I have been searching for something all day!_

Kaito looked towards the top of phone screen and saw the date: May 4th. Kudo Shinichi’s birthday. His boyfriend’s birthday.

And he forgot all about it.

“Kaito, is something wrong? Your face turned pale. Don’t tell me it’s your manager.” Kaito looked up from his phone to see Shinichi gazing at him with concerned eyes.

“N-no. It wasn’t my manager.”

“Good. So what was it then?”

Kaito gulped. So was he going to lie or was he going to tell the truth? The open look in Shinichi’s eyes made Kaito falter.

“I didn’t know it was your birthday today.”

Shinichi’s mouth formed a little ‘o’ before smiling.

“It’s fine Kaito. I don’t even remember my birthday sometimes.”

“That’s not the point! I should’ve known it was your birthday. I didn’t even get you anything. I’m sorry.”

“Kaito you don’t have to be sorry. I don’t need anything.” Shinichi leaned over the table to raise Kaito’s chin and stared into his lover’s eyes. “Besides, I’ve been having a wonderful day. Spending each moment with you has been wonderful.”

Kaito turned slightly red and averted his eyes. “I still want to get you a present.”

Shinichi caressed Kaito’s cheek. “Don’t worry about that dear. If you really want to give me a present, you can say your presence is my present.”

Kaito’s face turned completely red and he gently pushed Shinichi away. Shinichi sat back down in his seat with a haughty smirk, pleased that he was able to get his lover to make such a cute face. Kaito pouted at Shinichi while looking around to make sure no one was watching.

“Oh my god Shinichi we’re in public you can’t say mushy stuff like that to me.”

“Don’t tell me you’re actually embarrassed.”

“No.” Kaito’s face said otherwise. Shinichi chuckled.

“If you really want to make it up to me, then spend the rest of the day with me.”

“We’re on a date! Of course I was going to spend the entire day with you.”

“Good. That’s all I want. And perhaps something else when we return home.”

Kaito raised an eyebrow. “There’s something else at home?”

Shinichi smirked. “Not yet.”


End file.
